Black Magic Woman
by GinHermi
Summary: AU. He loses himself in the heat of her lips. He worships and idealizes a woman who is inaccesible to him. He burns with passion; he wastes from despair; she does not respond. After a night of her madness, he'll forever be her slave.
1. Prologue

**A/N: **_I really have to stress this author's note upon all of you. "Allow me to be frank at the commencement." Because in this story, Violet is a succubus there's going to be a lot of smut. However, there is an actual storyline. I'm not an expert on smut but I'm going to try my damndest here because it's important to the story._

_Lastly, the prologue and epilogue will be the only parts of this story that are in First Person POV._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Prologue: Listen to his story.

_"Is there anybody going to listen to my story? All about the girl who came to stay. She's the kind of girl you want so much it makes you sorry. Still you don't regret a single day."-The Beatles_

* * *

I feel older than I am. I look young still. Time says I'm thirty, my face says I'm twenty-six...and my soul says I'm three centuries old instead of three decades. It's all because of _her_. This is all because of Violet.

She's the only girl I've ever cared for. She's the one person in the world I have ever truly loved...sometimes I think the love I have for her is more than the love I used to have for life. She _became_ my life, actually. And now that she's gone, I don't feel there's any point to my existence.

This is all my fault, though. I did this to myself. I did it to her. I fucked us both up.

Fuck, I hate her.

I meant it when I said that I love her and that she's my life. I do love her. I mean it. But I hate her even more. She saved me and ruined me all at the same time.

Violet was a drug. Plain and simple. She was 'ecstasy' incarnate. She was the pill and I took it willingly. I took the pill from a sheer curiosity and attraction. I drugged myself with her and everything would be right with the world. The skies were blue even in night, clouds never appeared, no one ever died and my body was taken to its limits and survived. With her dose of madness, there was nothing to stop me. Then, after every dose, she would leave.

And every time she left, my high would end in the blink of an eye. It was the aftermath of her toxicity. It was always bad. I couldn't eat or sleep. I was at my wit's ends for days, I was depressed, anxious and I thought about her constantly. I craved her again. I was an addict from the get-go. She was my goddess and I fevered to worship at her temple every day.

My rational mind told me to give her up from the start, but I couldn't. She wouldn't let me stop. She'd find me, come to me and give me my high all over again.

"I need to feed."-She'd always say.

At first, I just thought she was insane, but I learned the truth. She did feed...it's in her nature. She was my succubus. She was _mine_ and I deserted her. I actually deserted her.

And now...now I lie in a pile of my own tears and sweat in a room that hasn't seen the light of day in weeks.

I deserted her. I murdered myself.

"Violet."-I whisper in desperation.

"Come back to me, Vi. You're all I want. You're all I have."

* * *

**A/N: "**_That is it. That is my prologue, nothing in rhyme, no protestations of modesty. You were not expecting that I hope." The first chapter will be posted soon. ;)_


	2. Chapter One: Secret

**A/N:**_So happy to have gotten a great response to such a tiny prologue. You guys have an insane amount of faith in me, so thank you so much! This is different, so I hope you like it! And a big thank you to B for helping me out with so many details about her club. This one's for you. :)_

* * *

Chapter One: Secret

The lights were always slightly dimmed and the ambiance slightly yellowed. Red fabric all but consumed the walls and brought it to life. This was the Rose Noir club. It was a place unlike any other. You walked in through the doors and you were transported to an era of luxury and carefree attitudes. Diners laughed and lively chatted as liquor was poured and boeuf bourguignon, roast chicken and oysters were served. It was a place with an ambiance of pure decadence. The poor fools who visited never had an idea of what they were getting themselves into.

It was a night like any other and the bandleader stopped the soft music to announce that the resident singers would now be making their appearance. The food at the club was excellent, the drinks flowed all through the night as did the music, but the singers were irreplaceable. It was why there was always such a large crowd from nine to eleven. So, as the curtains were drawn, the stage was now the center of everyone's attention. Everyone in the place looked squarely at the three silhouettes and their attention would not waiver. The lights hit the trio as they began their song and _all_ were enraptured.

When Mo, Violet and M sang, the entire world looked and listened. There were no embellishments of any kind to their act. There was just a band and three different but gorgeous women dressed in long white dresses that sent their regards to Marylin Monroe. Women that donned a single black rose in their hair. In essence, they were three women on one stage singing jazz songs in perfect harmony.

On this night, while they sang, Violet couldn't shrug off feeling absolutely miserable. It wasn't the singing, even though she didn't really like doing it. No, it was the absolute, horrible, painful hunger she was experiencing. She hadn't properly eaten in a week and it was getting to her. Actually, now that she thought about it, she hadn't properly eaten in two weeks and was only getting by on what Mo and M force-fed her.

After the ladies finished their set off with their rendition of _Whatever Lola Wants_, the three ladies argued about the lack of good eating habits of the youngest.

* * *

"You can't keep starving yourself because of your strict moral code, Vi. It's not the way you were programmed to act anyway!"-M, the curly haired brunette with violent mood swings, said.

"I wasn't programmed!"

M sighed. "I'm sorry. That's not what I meant. What I meant was that it's fucking stupid of you to go against your nature. You need to fuck to feed, so do it!"

"Besides, Vi. I know you're getting plenty tired of having to feed from us."-Mo, the sultry redhead with a heart of gold, said.

"Lacking confidence in your kissing skills, Mo?"-M shot back.

Mo arched her eyebrow at M. "I've settled this with you before, sister." She turned to Violet again. "Don't you get tired of feeding from our scraps? I mean we eat more than our fill to try to feed you. Don't you want to…feel the power of taking over someone? Of being…filled?"

"Sure. That would be great. But I don't have the control that you two have. I fuck a guy and kill him. I'm a fucking black widow."

"Oh, relax! You're not a black widow. So you got carried away! Big whoop! Happens to all of us."-M retorts.

Violet was sick and tired of getting into the same argument with the two of them. They were masters of getting what they wanted without killing; and even when one of them slipped up, they always knew how to handle it. Control and _damage _control were things that came with age. Unfortunately for Violet, she was nowhere near being a hundred years old like her companions were. M & Mo had been feeding off of men since the twenties. Vi had only been at it since the late nineties. Technique and control divergence marked their age differences.

"I'm not going to feed on anyone."-Vi said confidently.

"Are you sure? Because there are _three_ lovely gentlemen asking for our attention."-Mo said.

"It's true. What do you say Vi? Three for three?"-M questioned.

Violet thought about it for a minute. Feeding with them would be to her benefit. They would stop her if she got carried away. Then again, the other guys would freak out and then they would be forced to kill them. There was no positive outcome in sight.

"If you don't take the third one, I will."-B, the sweet & sassy, vampiric owner of the club said.

"Oooh three for four!"-M said in odd excitement.

"I don't think so M. As lovely as it is to watch you three sing and feed, I'd rather feed alone."

"You're no fun."

"No. She's being practical. Do you remember what happened the last time she joined us, sister?"-Mo responded.

M thought about it for a minute. She'd forgotten all about it and for good reason. Her face contorted in displeasure.

"You're right. The stomach ache is not necessary."

"I'm _not_ eating with you two."- Violet firmly repeated.

"Urgh. You kill a guy once and now you decide that you're going to starve yourself."

"It's her decision. She'll do what's right for her."-Mo said.

"But...I don't want her to die."-M whispered.

Vi gave a smirk at M's reaction. The girl was always moodier than usual when she was hungry.

"I'm not going to die. Are you going to stop kissing me?"

"No. Mo and I will do what we have to do to keep you alive. You're our sister."-M walked over to Vi and gave her a hug. Violet smiled knowing that, M was a big softie no matter what mood she was in.

"That's right Vi. Even if we both think it's stupid that you're not using your given abilities."-Mo said with a playful smile.

"Oh, I beg to differ. She uses her abilities to sing our customers into a stupor. Well...her and the two of you. You three are a wonder together. And if all else fails, I'll force feed Vi myself."-B said with a wink.

Vi's stomach growled and a sharp pain took over her body. She doubled over.

"I can't watch this."-M said, horribly upset. She left, wriggling her nose so as to not cry.

Mo got up from her chair and took Violet into her arms. Moira kissed Violet's cheeks and neck. The simple, loving gesture made Violet feel better.

"Open your mouth, Vi."-Mo whispered.

Violet did as was told and Moira pressed their mouths together in order to pass some energy through them. They separated and Violet was still hungry. She wasn't dying of it, however.

"Thanks."

"I know it's not much. But I'm running low as is myself."

"That's ok. You're keeping me alive. That's what matters."

"I hope you snap out of it soon, Vi."-She said.

"I second that."-B said. "You're one of my best friends and I don't need you starving yourself."

Violet laughed. "We'll see. I'm going out for a smoke."

* * *

When she opened the back door of the club, she hit someone. She heard a loud thud and her eyes widened. When she closed the door she noticed a blonde guy lying on the floor.

"Whoa."-He said. "Do you always hit people with doors or am I special?"

She gave him a hard stare. "And here I was going to apologize."

He got up and wiped the dirt of his pants. "No, it's ok. I'm the only idiot that stands next to a door."

"Maybe so, but I'm still the one that hit you. Are you always sarcastic with people or am I special?"

He looked at her properly and was astounded by her beautiful doll-like face. She was very pretty and not in an obvious or fake way like so many women nowadays. She was classically beautiful. She would fit in perfectly in a different era where such untainted flowers would be valued more than artificial ones.

"I'd say your special."

"Must be my lucky day then."-She said sarcastically as she tried to light her cigarette. Her lighter, however, wasn't cooperating.

He pulled out his. "I'm assuming you want a light?"

She nodded. "Thanks."

He lit her cigarette and she took her time to look at him as she smoked. He was gorgeous. He had the facial features of an angel, messy blonde curls, penetrating dark eyes and an Adam's apple that was begging to be bitten. He was the kind of guy she would have been instantly drawn to if she had seen him across a crowded room. His only fault was having been a tad bit too sarcastic but she couldn't complain about that. She liked it, truth be told. Then, in a flash, something about his whole aura just made her stomach churn in starvation. She _had_ to have him.

Violet threw her unfinished cigarette to the ground and put it out. She looked back up at him and said:

"I'm going to kiss you."

It wasn't a question and, before he could say anything in response, she pressed her lips to his and garnered his flavor. As they kissed, she pressed her body flush against his and framed his jaw with her hands. The kiss only exacerbated her desire for him. She would never be satisfied with a kiss. Not even if she dove into his mouth with her tongue like the starving woman she was. She broke the kiss for a second:

"I know we don't know each other but…want to fuck?"

He chocked and laughed at the same time. "Are you serious?"

Her face was determined: "I'm very serious."

"Then I'd have to say…absolutely."-He pressed a seductive and wet kiss on the sensitive flesh of her neck. Violet moaned.

"Do you have a car?"-She asked.

"Yes."

"Then let's fuck there. Standing up is left for better scenery."

"I don't really care. I just want to be inside you. I need it."-He said as he enthusiastically assaulted her neck. He craved her like he'd craved nothing before.

Violet knew that it was the product of the work of her toxins. All succubi had toxins and only when they were truly desirous of their prey would they activate. She smiled. He wrapped his hand around her wrist and all but dragged her to his car. He opened the door of the backseat, sat himself down and pulled her on top of him. She turned back for a second and locked the door behind her. The jangling of his keys was heard as the set fell on the floor and became lost in the darkness.

Violet straddled him and rubbed her crotch over his hardness. She threw her head back at the sensation. It really had been too long and his bulge felt ridiculously good against her clit. She could tell that he was her slave completely, so she undid his belt, opened his pants and slid her hands into his boxers to feel his dick and take it out. She licked her lips when she saw it. He was well endowed; perfectly so. She moved her hips into the air as she lifted the skirt of her dress and took off her panties. Once they were off her legs, she wasted no time and impaled herself on him. Both groaned.

She was so tight against him that he thought he might burst from one second inside her wet walls. She was too hungry to care about him. She was pure animal as she rode him. And when she found the perfect rhythm to ensure that he hit her g-spot, she became even more feral. Her hands gripped his waist violently as she bounced on him and she moaned loudly when the head of his cock brushed her most erogenous zone repeatedly.

She felt it coming from deep within her belly. He was going to come. And when she looked at his face, her feelings were confirmed. He was groaning and breathing out harshly from the exertion and his hair was matted to his face as it combined from the sweat of their fucking.

Violet slowed down but made harder movements. He thrust into her with even more purpose. And when she looked into his eyes and licked and bit her lower lip lasciviously, he came. He shut his eyes and screamed.

Violet started feeling full in every way that she could be. His cum was shooting up inside her and his essence was entering her from all angles. Both things fed her. His climax incited hers and she gripped her hair and mewled loudly as the walls of her pussy devoured him and as the rest of her ate him up.

She felt full. She hadn't eaten in weeks and now she had gotten herself a large, satisfactory meal.

When she came down from her high, she expected him to be dead. She had taken more essence out of him than she had taken from _any_ other man. Including the guy that she had killed weeks before. However, when she looked down, she saw a living, breathing blonde that was simply coming down from the high of climax…no more, no less.

She smirked. It seemed that she had found one of her _Sustainable _humans. One of those from whom she could feed to her heart's content and desire without any consequence. As it seemed that was the case, she would take him again.

She leaned down and kissed him, slipping her tongue inside his mouth. As their lips brushed and their tongues wrestled each other, she grasped his half-hardened member in one of her hands. He gasped into their kiss. She moved her lips from his mouth to his jawline, decorating it with kisses and teasing suckles. All the while, she had revived his cock and now stroked it at an even pace that was slowly driving him mad.

He tried to gain control over her, to find some way to pin her down and rut against her at a pace of his choosing, but he was overruled. Violet would not give him control no matter how deeply satisfying he was. And to demonstrate it, she sucked at his protuberant apple. He was left out of breath and felt as if his very soul was escaping his body and was entering her mouth. Though it should have felt horrifying it didn't and she chose the precise moment of his nearing asphyxiation to have his cock pierce her cunt again.

Her heat encased him and her lips left him without breath. It was a sensation of pleasurable death. They fucked vigorously again and again as he held her waist and she lightly bit at him. The grazing of her teeth nearly undid him. She pulled her mouth away from his apple and, much to his verbal complaint, stopped riding him. She slid down and then took his erection into her mouth.

Violet had hungered more for him and, this time, she wanted him to cum in her mouth. And cum he did when she moved her mouth up and down and twirled her tongue underneath his head to bring him to climax. He emptied himself into her for a second time that night. He felt like he actually _had _died and gone to heaven. Her mouth made a popping noise as it abandoned his dick.

She looked at him as he regained a normal breathing rhythm. She was still amazed that he lived.

When he relaxed and could breathe normally, he looked up at her and noticed that she was staring. Then he realized that she hadn't cum during their second round.

"You didn't cum."-He voiced.

"No, but that's alright. You did."

"But don't you want to…?"

"Believe me, I've had my pleasure."-She said with a grin.

"Um, ok."-He had no idea why she was so happy about not climaxing.

"You know, despite all the physical intimacy we just had, I never caught your name."

"It's Tate."

"Nice to fuck you, Tate. I'm Violet."

He laughed. Violet grabbed her underwear and slid them back on. She looked at the spent man beneath her. "I've got to go, but let's do this again sometime, yeah?"

"Hell yes."-He breathed out.

What else could he reply? That had been the best sex he'd ever had. He had to do it again or else he'd regret it. He had no idea why she wanted to have sex with him again seeing as she could get anybody she wanted, but he wasn't one to complain.

Violet did him a last kindness and pulled his pants up to cover him. They exchanged numbers and Violet got out of the car and skipped off to the club.

* * *

When she entered, the first person she encountered was B, who looked more colorful than she had when Vi had left. B noticed Violet's physical changes as well and remarked:

"You finally caved in! Tell me, do we have a dead man on our hands?"

"No."

"I knew you had the control in you."

"Actually, I found-"

"Vi!"-Squealed M. "Vi, Vi, oh my god, Vi!"

If it weren't evident by her red cheeks, her behavior gave her away; M had fed too. M gave Vi a bear hug: "You fed, Vi!"

"I did."-Violet said as M let her go.

"Are you feeling guilty about it? Is there anything I can do?"-M replied.

"No, it's fine. M, B…I found one of my Sustainables_._"

The two ladies looked at her with smiles.

"Are you sure?"-B inquired.

"I'm positive. I took more out of him than I've _ever_ taken before and he's still alive."

"Is he hot?"-M asked.

"He's attractive, yeah."

"Can I see him?"

"I don't think so. He's a blonde."-Violet said playfully.

"Oh. You definitely can't see him, M. You've had more blonde lovers in the last century than I've had blood."-B said with a smirk.

"Don't exaggerate. You _live_ off of blood."

"And you live off of men. Same difference."

M giggled. "Good point. Lucky me I can't get fat."

The three of them laughed.

"Can we focus on the fact that I found my Sustainable please? I'm young and I've never encountered one before."-Vi said breaking the chain of laughter.

"Right. Sorry. What do you want to know?"-M said.

"Well, is there any kind of protocol? Any rules?"

"Just one. Don't fall in love."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Don't fall in love."

"Why not?"

"Your nature. Even with a Sustainable, your nature is going to fight sexual monogamy. If you get emotionally attached, something bad is bound to happen."-B responded.

"That's fine by me. I don't think I'm capable of getting emotionally attached to humans."-Violet said with confidence.

Mo came in and interrupted. "We've all said that, Vi. But I'm glad you fed and found a Sustainable."

"I hate that."-B said playfully slapping Mo's arm.

"Me too. The bitch hears everything. It's annoying, but she's my sister."-M said jovially and grabbed Mo's hand.

"Did you two ever fall in love with a Sustainable?"-Violet asked.

"Yes. We've both had our amorous times."-Mo noted with a hint of emotional pain in her voice. "I fell in love with a Sustainable I had from the late sixties until 1971. M here fell in love with a Sustainable in the early nineties."

"What happened to them?"

"They died."-Mo, M and B said in unison. Mo and M both looked about to cry.

"And that's all either one of them is going to say about that."-B said to save them. "We just want you to be careful. We're happy that you can feed to your heart's content, but we don't want you to get hurt."

"Look, he's a hot guy and all, and having sex with him was great, but I'm not going to fall in love with him."

"It's no shame if you do. But if you do, you must be ready to face the consequences…whatever they may be."-Mo said.

"Fine. I promise to be careful."

"Ok, then."-B said.

Whatever had happened in the past bothered Mo and M a lot. They had never talked to Violet about falling in love with their Sustainables and she figured that she wouldn't find out now. Her two fellow singers cuddled each other with melancholy etched on their faces. She expected the sudden mood change from M, but Mo had always been more composed. It was Mo's behavior that frightened Violet. She was resolute. She would _never _fall in love with Tate.

…

But she _was _going to pay him a visit in his sleep.

* * *

**A/N: **_I hope you know what that means. Lol. Oh and to welcome Adam Levine properly into this fandom, the theme song for this story, for those that are curious, is One More Night by Maroon 5._


	3. Chapter Two: Illusions

**A/N:** _Wow guys, I am so sorry for being absent for months and months. I will gladly take the pelting I will receive with the rotten fruit you're throwing at me. It's been a real struggle but I'm back and hopefully for good this time. If you follow my other Violate stories then you know I have a few things to finish. _

_Serious note: I know that the lack of names for Violet's friends has gotten confusing so now they have names. I have to go back to the first chapter and fix them, I know but in the meantime here's a chart of the characters that appeared in the previous chapter. _

_B-Belle_

_M-Mina_

_Mo-Moira (as in regular hot Moira from the show)_

_Please let me know if there's nything else that confuses that I may fix. The last thing I want is for you guys to not understand or get confused._

_I apologize in advance for grammar mistakes._

**_Warning: Pretty creepy, possibly triggering scene involved. _**

* * *

Chapter Two:

Tate was still a bit shell-shocked when he arrived at his apartment later that night. He haphazardly dropped his keys on the coffee table and smiled with satisfaction as he started undressing and went into the bathroom to shower. Before he could get in the shower there was a knock on the door and, for some reason, he thought it was important to answer it. He looked in the peephole and found that Violet was waiting for him outside his door. He opened it immediately.

"Violet." He was stunned and happy to see her. "Hey."

"Hi."-She said softly in a husky voice.

"What are you doing here? How do you even know where I live?"

She chuckled and her face donned a smirk as she spoke "I figured it out. Why do you think I'm here?"

She pulled him to her and gave him a deep kiss. He placed his hands on her waist and pulled her inside the apartment. He shut the door behind her and she raked her hands down his back, leaving angry claw marks along the pale flesh. She noticed his state of undress and laughed.

"What, were you waiting for me or something?"

"Actually no, I was about to take a shower."

She pulled away and started taking her clothes off as well.

"I'm joining you then."-She said with an impish grin.

He took off his boxers with wide eyes as he gazed at the parts of skin that he hadn't seen in the car. As soon as they were both naked, Violet grabbed his hand and said: "Lead the way. I might know where you live but I haven't stalked you enough to know where your bathroom is."

Tate smirked and led her to the bathroom. He drew the shower curtain and opened the faucet. Violet got in quickly and, as the water drenched her head to toe, she pulled him to her and kissed him again. She pinned him to the shower wall and raked her nails down his naked chest all the while exploring his mouth with her tongue, wrestling his tongue to win the contest of dominant. Though he winced momentarily, when her nails dug so deep that they pierced his skin and trickles of blood ran down his front, he grabbed her ass with one hand and gripped her waist with the other. She broke the kiss.

"Are you just going to stand there and do nothing but kiss me while your dick is rock hard or are you going to fuck me?"

He pulled her hair harshly and she only smiled through the pain. She grabbed his cock and slipped it inside her. Then, with impish eyes, she said:

"There, is _that _better now?"

His eyes sparked with anger and he then overpowered her and pinned her to the wall, he lifter her leg and hooked it around his waist so that he could sink deeper into her. He shut his eyes at the sensation. She felt so hot and tight around him.

* * *

Violet smirked as she rode a sleeping Tate. The dream she was creating in his mind was working wonders. His pulse was racing and droplets of sweat were forming around his face. He moaned in sleep and Violet couldn't help but feel more pleasure while she fucked him like this than when she had fucked a conscious Tate in the back of his car. After all, this was what succubi did. It was their natural way of feeding. So, she rode him…making hard movements at a slow pace. All the while she ate from him, she also partook in the vivid dream she had created for him.

Interestingly, Violet _did_ rake her nails down his chest and _did _wound him while he slept. The shirt he had been wearing to bed was now in tatters and seeped with his blood. She was also speaking everything that she did in the dream…while a sleeping Tate responded to her. After her moment of thoughtful delight ended, she went harder and bent forward, suckling on the flesh of his chest until a purple bruise appeared. She climaxed at that moment, gripping his shoulders tight and pushing down the strong desire she had to moan out loud. Her body trembled all over and as she felt another climax coming on, she slammed the headboard with one of her hands, leaving a small imprint on the wood.

The thump of her hitting the wood had entered the dreamscape and a near climaxing Tate spoke: "What was that?"

"Nothing." Violet said, somewhat out of breath. "Just kiss me and make me cum. I'm soo close, Tate."

Soon enough, Tate groaned loudly and emptied himself inside her. Violet shut her eyes and smiled devilishly as she felt all of him enter her and feed her. She moaned a little as she came in the dream and then kissed Tate's lips before getting off him and going out the window. She didn't bother to clean him up or fix his clothes. She wanted him to wake up and feel that his dream had actually happened. Better yet, she wanted him to wake up feeling dirty and sticky and guilty.

* * *

She jumped from the third story of the building in which his apartment was located to the ground and walked to her apartment. She felt better than she had in years and was completely satisfied. She even swaggered as she returned to the buildings she and her friends owned. When she finally reached their block, she heard a swirl of leaves and rolled her eyes:

"Do you have to be so dramatic, Sabrina?"

Sabrina, a tall, pale brunette elf appeared next to Violet with a grin.

"No. I just like to bother you. I take it that you're swaggering because you ate from that guy again?" The light, airy voice of the elf exclaimed.

"What guy?"

"The one Moira, Mina and Belle can't shut up about."

Violet smirked. "Yeah. I was still hungry."

Sabrina stopped Violet and looked at her with sadness. "I've been trying, Vi. I really have."

Violet gave Sabrina half a smile. "It's ok. You elves can't solve everything."

Sabrina laughed. "Don't remind me. So…are you full now?"

Violet shrugged. "I guess. I just have a craving."

"You just fucked the guy and you want to go at it again?"

Violet shoved Sabrina playfully and the two soon found themselves in the set of two story buildings in which they lived.

* * *

The courtyard that made for the entrance of the buildings was quiet at this hour except for the trickling of the small fountain beneath the large tree that served as the center and focal point of the courtyard. To the left was the small botanical and natural cure shop that Sabrina worked in along with her friends Betony and Jarah. The three were great at finding natural cures for humans so they had decided to profit from it. Betony, Sabrina and Jarah lived in the apartment on top of the shop. On the right was the bookstore Violet and Mina managed during the day over which they and Moira lived.

Sabrina and Violet ducked to the right and went upstairs where Moira and Mina were waiting, clad in their vintage nightgowns and their hair atop their heads. Moira was the first to notice the arrival of the two women so she put down the magazine she was reading and her sensual murmur spoke up:

"It was about time you two got here. Thanks for keeping an eye on her Sabrina."

Mina looked up from the book she was reading, smiled widely and jumped up. "Everything went well, I see. You even have some rouge on your cheeks! Très charmante!" Like a child, Mina giggled excitedly and bounced in place a little.

Violet opened her mouth to speak but Sabrina interrupted. "The charming one over here has cravings."

"I can speak for myself, you know."-Violet quipped.

Sabrina threw her hands up in mock atonement.

Mina dropped her book and skipped over to Violet, a smile still poised on her face. "Is she right, though?"

Violet looked distant for a moment before responding with a crooked smile, "Yeah."

Moira eyed her with a worried expression. She got up and put a jazz record on. "That's all well and good, but it wouldn't be wise to gorge yourself on this boy."

Mina looked back at Moira and pursed her lips, her eyes expressing a hint of contempt. Moira raised her eyebrows momentarily and responded:

"Don't give me that look. You know what happens."

Mina put her hands on her hips, her auburn curls threatening to come out of their confinement as she tilted her head to the side. "I do but unlike Vi here, I wasn't starving when I gorged myself on someone and neither were you."

Violet rolled her eyes and walked casually to her room. When she was at her doorframe she turned and faced her friends. "Look, I understand that you two are trying to guide me through this bullshit as best as you can but I'm a big girl and I can take care of myself. You told me not to fall in love…I won't. Fucking someone doesn't mean I'm going to fall in love with them. This isn't some Harlequin novel. The next time I see him is whenever I'm hungry. If he calls me before I get hungry again then so be it. 'Let them eat cake.'" With that, Violet closed the door.

* * *

The other three women let it go for the moment but they worried just the same. Moira spoke to Sabrina:

"Please tell me you and the other two botanists are getting closer to finding a substitute for us."

Sabrina plopped down onto a coral colored armchair and sighed. "No, unfortunately. Well…maybe."

Mina looked at Sabrina, lighting a cigarette, her mood shifting once again: "Did you guys try with belladonna like I told you?"

"Jarah, Betony and I are still trying with it. It's a maybe, but nothing seems to work." Sabrina gathered her long hair into a side pony tail, exposing her pointy ears.

Moira gave Sabrina a stern look. "Keep trying. For her sake." She whispered.

Mina gave Sabrina a much-needed hug. Sabrina, Jarah and Betony had been working tirelessly over the past months to find an alternative food source for Violet. The three of them knew of different natural cures and natural magic, not to mention that they had studied a great deal…but nothing had worked. Nothing that they had researched or created had been able to Violet. When Mina and Moira informed them that Violet had found a Sustainable they thought their work would be put on hold. However, because the two elder succubi knew that there was a possibility of that connection being ruined, having an alternative as a back up was more necessary than ever.

* * *

The next morning, Tate was astounded at the state in which he found his body. At first, it just seemed like he hadn't had a good night's sleep, but then, as he put his hand on his chest in a routinely unconscious move, he felt that he was lacking the shirt he had been sure he had worn to bed. He sat up and looked down to see that the shirt was now in shreds and that his chest now sported claw marks that seemed imbedded into his skin and one mouth sized purple bruise. He haphazardly touched the marks and winced at the sting the touch produced. He looked down and realized that his pants had somehow disappeared and he was sticky…everywhere, it seemed.

Tate recalled that he had had a racy sexual dream about fucking Violet in his shower…and the floor of the bathroom, but it hadn't happened. Had it?

He got off the bed and took care to clean the sheets, throw away the broken clothes and put antibiotic cream on his wounds. After all that, he gave Violet a call…he got her voicemail:

_You've reached Violet Harmon, if it's not important don't bother leaving a message._

"Hey Violet, it's Tate. I know this sounds crazy because we last saw each other in the parking lot, but did you come over last night? Give me a call when you can, bye."

When Violet woke up sometime in the afternoon, she smirked at the message on her phone. She called him back.

"Hello"-He said.

"Hi Tate."

"Violet. Hi. Did you…get my message?"

Violet chuckled. "I did. I wasn't at your place."

"You sure? Because, I don't know, it just felt like you'd stepped by."

Violet smirked again when she realized that he didn't want to tell her about how he had woken up. "Yeah no, I called you. Maybe that's why you think I was there."

Silence for what seemed like minutes. "Yeah…I guess. We talked on the phone? What about?"

"You're meeting me for an afternoon delight tomorrow, remember?" Violet put all the charm she could muster into that question.

Tate seemed to remember the nonexistent conversation. "Oh. Right. Right. Do I meet you at your place?"

"Absolutely. Listen, I have to go. I have to go into work, but if you get lonely before tomorrow, you can call me tonight." She said seductively.

His breath hitched. "Yeah…huh…ok. Bye."

"Bye, lover boy."

Violet hung up the phone and smiled.


End file.
